Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series)
Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis is a TV spin-off to Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Trilogy.It features Emily and Kiki visiting various dimension.The subplots usually focus on the other Phineas and Ferb characters. 'Overview' A few months after the events of Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter :The Christmas Miracle,Emily-2 gives Emily and Kiki the Dimensional Remote.Emily and Kiki use it to visit various new dimensions and new friends. 'Episodes' 'Crossovers' Though the series serves as a multi crossover with other tv shows,there's a crossover with it's sister show,Cartoon Heroes The Series.The two episodes Cartoon Heroes' Dimensional Crisis Part 1 and Part 2 are counted as CH episodes (though Cillian Darcy did make a cameo appearence in Xiaolin Scoot-down,That's So Emily and Katie in the House). 'Video Game Adaptation' 'Characters' 'Main Characters:' 'Emily Kinney' The main character of the series.A girl who moved to Maple Drive years ago.During the EKDC Trilogy events,Emily figured out Kiki's secrets(though in the 3rd one she's allowed to remember her being a secret agent)She and Ferb used to hang out when they were little kids. Kiki the Fox A Danville Fox who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent K.She's the secondary character.During EKDC Trilogy,her secret is revealed. 'Recurring Characters:' 'Phineas Flynn' An optimist boy who,along with Ferb,making impossile things.He and Isabella are currently together since the events of EKDC 3. 'Ferb Fletcher' A boy with few words,he and Phineas build impossible things.He and Emily used to hang out when they were little kids. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro A girl who live across the street and has a HUGE crush on Phineas.As of EKDC 3,she and Phineas are together. 'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' Emily Kinney's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's a member of the Resistance.During To be British or not to be British,she's revealed to have an intense strength(as shown when she's able to lift a fridge). Baljeet An Indian boy who's constanly bullied by Buford. Buford van Stomm A bully in town and he always bullies Baljeet.He has a soft spot for Jessica though. 'Fireside Girls' A girl organization.One of the most known troops are Troops 46231 led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. *'Gretchen' 2nd in command of the Fireside Girls. *'Adyson Sweetwater' A troop member who's an accident prone. *'Ginger' A troop member who has a crush on Baljeet (which the other girls didn't appreciate). *'Holly' An African-American member of the troop *'Milly' A troop member with curly brown hair. *'Katie' A troop member with blonde hair and she has a crush on AJ from The Fairly Oddparents. *'Melissa' A member of Lil' Sparks,a group that trains younglings to prepare them for their Fireside Girl membership. 'Perry the Platypus' Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent P. 'Major Monogram' Perry and Kiki's boss and one of the division heads of O.W.C.A. 'Carl' Monogram's intern 'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb's sister.She usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. 'Stacy Hirano' Candace's best friend. Minor Characters: 'Background Information' *The series' concept is similar to the Toei series Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.For the similarity with Decade,the characters visit different dimensions and met characters from different show (though in Decade,every character execpt for Den-O are chracters based on the ones from the pre-Decade series).For the similarity with Gokaiger,elements and homages from other shows are seen in an episode featuring the special guest stars from different tv shows.It should be noted that Gokaiger is similar to Kamen Rider Decade. more to be added later... Category:Fanon Works Category:Spin-offs